1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical examination devices, and more particularly, to a one piece disposable speculum for use in examining body orifices.
2. Prior Art
Medical examination devices of the general class to which this invention belongs are well known in the art and are utilized to examine body orifices such as vagina, anus, ear canal, etc. A typical medical speculum for this purpose as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,646 has a pair of elongate body members disposed side by side and having confronting handles at one end and confronting jaws at the other end. Between the handles and jaws are pivot means which join the members in such a way that swinging of the handles towards one another spreads the jaws. The handles are connected by a pivot screw or the like and may be set to lock the speculum jaws in a spread position. In the spread position, an opening exists centrally through the speculum through which an examining physician may view the interior of a body orifice being examined.
While some of the existing medical specula as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,961, are of the disposable type, they possess certain deficiencies which this invention seeks to overcome. The existing instruments are often of the two or three piece construction which must be fitted together after manufacture or prior to use. Additionally, the disposable speculum developed heretofore have afforded less than a full range of adjustments permitted by more expensive metal instruments. Therefore, it is desirable to have a one piece inexpensive disposable speculum which has a wide range of adjustments for use in inspecting body orifices.
Specula of a two or three piece construction are known in the art. These specula contain a hinge at or near the handle portion of the speculum. A one piece integral formed speculum is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,318. It fails to have the adjustability of opening size as do the designs employing a two or three piece construction. There is a need for a one piece integrally formed speculum having full adjustability.